Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT
Paper Mario Color Splash Recut is an enhanced remake of Paper Mario Color Splash, for the Nintendo Switch. 'General Details' Paper Mario Color Splash Recut serves as the final installment in the Paper Mario Recut triolgy, and like it's two predecessors, it aims to better align the newer Paper Mario games with the original Ryota Kawade trilogy. In addition to character and story changes, the gameplay is heavily tweaked with various fixes and quality of life additions. 'Changes from Original to Recut' 'General Gameplay' *Partners return. While they still have overworld moves for new/reworked puzzles, they provide passive perks in battle. **Partner field abilities are assigned to the Y Button. Huey Hints, meanwhile, are moved to on the D-Pad. **To switch partners on the field, press Left or right on the D-Pad. *Mario starts the game with 20 HP, rather than 50. Enemy attack is recalculated accordingly. *In addition to Paint, HP 'can also be leveled up by EXP. After filling the EXP Bar, Mario can choose to level up just HP (+10), just Paint (+20 of all colors), or '''both '(+5 HP, +10 of all colors). He cannot pick the same option twice in a row, though. *Mario uses less Paint in the overworld, while using slightly more in battle. **Things are renamed "Artifacts". *Artifacts are redesigned to look like Mario characters. *While Artifacts are still used to unlock certain spots in the overworld, they're no longer cards. Instead, they're equippables. **To save the budget for more important details, the battle animations of almost all Artifacts have been removed rather than pointlessly remaster them. The remaining ones, meanwhile, have been repurposed for certain cutscenes. *Since Artifacts are permanent, Replica cards are replaced with other common cards. *Mario starts the game with 2 slots for equippable Artifacts. By the end, he'll have 8 slots (earned by collecting Grand Paint Stars). However, some stronger Things take up 2 slots. *A speed up feature is added for text. *Due to the negativity it caused, the Fan Thing has been removed. Replacing it is the Fwoosh Propeller. *Luigi gets his own intermissions almost a third of the way into the game. These intermissions eventually lead into his full role from the original version. *Near the end of the game, Mario gains the ability to rematch bosses he's already defeated, as well as some others, if he's collected certain Key Items. These bosses' stats are calculated for endgame players. *After beating the main story's final boss, a new playable game mode is unlocked. '''Overworld Gameplay *'OVERWORLD REWARDS': Coins, Normal Cards, Artifacts, Stat-Up Items *Due to the heavier focus on battle gameplay, the damage most field obstacles inflict is dramatically decreased, usually to less than half their original strength. *Partner abilities and obstacles are added, varying up the gameplay even more. *Mini-Paint Stars which were very close to each other have been combined into Double Paint Stars, cutting down on unnecessary replays of a level. *After he's unlocked, Shy Bandit (now Mr. Masque) no longer steals paint from levels on the overworld map. Instead, he's merely causing a ruckus, with the timer now a shrinking dust cloud. Failing to catch Mr. Masque has no negative consequences on other sidequests whatsoever. 'Battle Gameplay' *'BATTLE REWARDS': Coins (exact amount depends on enemy), Enemy Cards, Paint, EXP Hammers *Damage numbers and exact enemy HP in numbers are shown in battle (though the amount of HP each enemy has is also still visually represent by how much they're "filled"). *Button prompts for Action Commands show up during the attack. *All Hammer Action Commands have been returned to the original "hold back on the Control Stick until the star is at the largest". **The timing for all Hammer cards has increased by 3/10ths of a second, allowing a little more leeway and error. **None of the original Hammer cards emit shockwaves anymore. A new battle card is dedicated to hitting multiple ground enemies. *Mario has three attack slots from the beginning of the game all the way to the end. *All Battle Cards' attack power or healing potency has been completely recalculated to account for Mario and the enemies' new stats. As a general rule of thumb, most returning Sticker Star cards have their power from the original Sticker Star. *Like the first two Paper Mario games and Sticker Star Recut, Mario can pick his targets out of order with most cards. This is even if he uses only one single-target card, such as Jump. *Rather than power up cards, paint merely regenerates them into the deck. **Since cards can be regenerated, they cost 2x the amount in shops. **Also due to the regeneration, cards take double the paint they do in the actual game. **This change has the side effect of making paint usage all or nothing. *To better balance the battle system, there aren't any multi-copy cards (Worn-Out x5, Normal x3, etc) anymore. *Several new cards have been added to make up for the above. *The 1-Up Shroom has a different effect, while some of the new cards are in charge of refilling Paint. *There aren't any pre-painted cards anymore, as they would just infinitely regenerate. *The player can pick up to 6 cards to apply Star Clips to. Star Clips frontload those cards to the front of the deck, ahead of unclipped cards (though still shuffled according to official order). In addition, if the card is used and there's another copy of it in the deck, OR Paint is applied to the card, that card will be frontloaded or regenerate to that exact spot. **EX- Mario has 7 Worn Out Jumps, 5 Normal Jumps, 6 Worn Out Hammers and 4 Hammers in his deck. A Star Clip is applied to 1 of each card. Therefore, Mario's current hand would be... Worn Out Jump, Jump, Worn Out Hammer, Hammer, and the other cards in whatever order. Even if Mario auto-sorts the deck, those four cards will still stay in front. *To speed up the card selection in battle, all Touch Control options have been overhauled and replaced with just two options- Normal and Simple. **Normal- Pick all three cards at once before using them. **Simple- Switch between picking a card and choosing an enemy to attack or Mario to buff. Once a move has been performed, it cannot be undone. **The Advanced option has been removed. Instead, selecting a card with the A Button picks it without painting, while the X Button paints it completely as soon as it's picked. **Flicking cards upwards has been consolidated into the confirmation step's animation. *Partners have a Partner Meter that can be filled using attacks. When the meter is full, the Partner unleashes their own power. This does not count as one of Mario's three attacks. **Partner attacks do not trigger any auto-dodge defenses that enemies or bosses have. **If Mario switches partners at anytime, the Partner Meter empties by 50 points. **There's a way to get an extension for the Partner Meter, allowing for 2 Partner attacks. However, it's not available until after Chapter 5. *Enemies summoned by cards no longer run from bosses. Instead, a new "mark" mechanic is implemented. **Each card has a visible "mark" on it, pertaining to whom the enemy serves- the Koopalings, the Musketeers, and possibly other marks related to other ideals. Some cards don't have a mark. **Unmarked cards can be used on any enemy or boss without ATK penalty. However, they're much weaker than marked cards (about x0.7) **Marked cards, meanwhile, are much stronger and durable. However, for every enemy with the same mark on the other side, the summoned card loses x0.1 their ATK. Fighting against bosses, meanwhile, reduces their power further by x0.3. ***'EX1'- A Slurp Guy fights 2 other Slurp Guys. The Slurp Guy on Mario's side has 7 ATK. All 3 are allied with the Koopalings. Therefore... POWER= (ATK (1-(0.1ENEMY+0.3BOSS)))RNDUP=(7 (1-(0.1(2)+0.3(0))))RNDUP=(7 (1-(0.2)))RNDUP=(7 (0.8))RNDUP=(5.6)RNDUP=6 ATK ***'EX2-' A Dry Bones fights 2 Dry Bones, 1 Slurp Guy and 1 Musketeer boss. The Dry Bones on Mario's side has 8 ATK. All but the Slurp Guy are allied with the Musketeers. Therefore... POWER= (ATK (1-(0.1ENEMY+0.3BOSS)))RNDUP=(8 (1-(0.1(2)+0.3(1))))RNDUP=(8 (1-(0.5)))RNDUP=(8 (0.5))RNDUP=(4)RNDUP=4 ATK *If non-card summoned enemies with opposing marks are in the same battle, they'll hit each other first, then hit Mario immediately after. While this can be useful, enemies defeated by other non-card enemies do not drop EXP Hammers. In other words, in example 2, the opponent Dry Bones and Musketeer boss would back and forth with the solo Slurp Guy before fighting Mario, and vice versa. *Nevertheless, to prevent enemy card bodyguarding the whole fight, there’s two other changes **All allied enemy max HP drops to 1/3 normally, or 1/6 if the marks match. **Bosses (and some enemies) gain splash effects to some of their attacks, allowing them to hit both Mario and the allied enemy. *Koopaling (and all miniboss cards) all act like normal enemy cards instead of behaving like Fright Jars. Miniboss card stats also depend on Mario's HP and Paint level. **During times in the story where these characters aren't in any condition to come help Mario, phantoms of them take their place. After the credits roll, all the Koopalings are their flesh selves despite . *Boss super attacks, such as Morton's Flame Hammer, are nerfed heavily. While they still drop a lot of HP, it's not to the point of forcing a single solution. **EX Morton's Flame Hammer inflicted 48 damaged despite Mario blocking. Now, on top of other changes with Morton, the attack only inflicts 16 damage unblocked (with the assumption Mario has 40 HP at that point), and can be blocked. **The change from Things to Artifacts means bosses have new, extra weaknesses to fill in the difference (though some Artifacts can be equipped to still exploit them). Nevertheless, their battles are changed so they can be fought more fairly. **With one exception (Iggy), bosses can no longer auto-dodge attacks they shouldn't be able to. *Kamek's Curses from the original version have been completely replaced with Pollinated Battles around Prism Island. **Rather than activating at complete random, Pollinator Flowers are placed at set locations of each level. **When Mario begins a fight while near a Pollinator Flower, the flower sprays its pollen on Mario, his partners and the enemy. Depending on the color of the pollen, **If Mario and friends win the battle while Pollinated, they earn more kinds of rewards from the encounter. Also, the flower wilts for the remainder of Mario's playthrough for that level. **Pollen Colors and rewards: ***'GREEN' ****Mario's cards are regressed to their weakest state for the battle. ****TRIPLE EXP HAMMERS ***'RED' ****All participants start the battle Burned. ****3x RED PAINT ***'BLUE' ****All participants start the battle Wet. ****3x BLUE PAINT ***'YELLOW' ****All participants start the battle Shocked. ****3x YELLOW PAINT ***'PURPLE' ****All participants start the battle Poisoned. ****FIVE MUSHROOM CARDS (Normal in Chapter 1 and 2 stages, Super in Chapter 3-5, Mega in 6 and above) ***'ORANGE' ****Mario's partner perks are disabled. In addition, partner attacks deal half damage. ****MAXED-OUT PARTNER METER ***'MONOCHROME' ****Mario can't apply paint to his cards for the battle. ****2.5x RED, BLUE AND YELLOW PAINT **Pollinator Flowers do not affect enemy cards. 'Characters' *+Toads are not the only species on Prism Island. There are at least 5 others this time, many taking the place of the Toads. In addition, the NPC characters (including Toads) are further individualized by name, gender, age, and even clothing or apparel. **PIANTAS (main series) **LAKITU (main series) **BRUSTACHES (DMZ veteran) **MEMPHAWKS (new-ish) **VELLBEX (new) **TOADS (main series) (adults, kids, both genders) *The Koopalings and their Master are not the only ne'er-do-wells on the island. Another villain force local to the island, the Prism Musketeers, pose a problem to every local citizen. **Conversely, Black Bowser is no longer a character in the main story. . Nevertheless, some new details about the black paint (to make it more consistent and less overpowered) double to infer how Black Bowser truly came to exist in the original version. * from the concept art is now explicitly a character called , rather than awkwardly writing around the character like the original Color Splash. *The above changes from Curses to Pollinator Flowers also means Kamek no longer has a role in the main story. *Rather than a generic Toad, Toadsworth accompanies Mario and Peach to the island. *Morton Koopa’s personality is altered to more closely match how he acted in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Due to Luigi's playable status, other characters handle some of his other gameplay functions. **Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy sends Mario the letters Luigi originally sent. **Il Piantissimo from Super Mario Sunshine, meanwhile, takes care of Luigi's hide and seek duties. *The host of Snifit or Whifit retains his name from Sticker Star Recut, Snob Biffet. *Some of Huey's incompatible or more jarring personality traits are given to the other partners. Meanwhile, Huey receives a second storyline revealing his origins. *The Rescue Squad's membership has been overhauled. Instead of the semi-generic Toad squad leader, 5 semi-generic Toad leaders and 91 semi-generic Toad members, there's 26 unique characters of various species and identities across all 5 Rescue Squads and its leadership. This alters how the rescue calls play out. *While the finalized Rock Paper Wizard is still used as the main Roshambeau boss, the Duplighost design also appears as a boss in other tournaments. *Several characters return from the original 3 games. In addition, other familiar and not-so familiar faces make a reprise. 'Story' *Unlike the original game, Color Splash Recut has more of an overarching story. *More of Prism Island and its various citizens' histories are delved into. *Like the original 3 games, no-one ever acknowledges the world is made of paper, implying the characters don’t see it that way, even when someone undergoes a paper effect. Those lines of dialogue are replaced with similar, more relatable concepts. *Regarding continuity, the original three games are canon to this recut. Regarding what comes after, meanwhile, though players can get by with just the original Sticker Star and Paper Jam, Color Splash Recut considers the following as “what really happened”: the Recuts of the aforementioned two games, as well as two unreleased games called Wonder Journey and Relic Hunter. *Because of all this, there are massive deviations from the original Color Splash’s plot, far more than the previous Recuts. As can be guessed, just the addition of the Musketeers means the plot drastically alters almost from the onset. 'Levels' *Snifit or Whifit is heavily overhauled. **The game “remembers”/caches what cards Mario had before entering the minigame. **Mario gets a rental deck pertinent to all the possible answers for the quiz. He gets his real deck back after finishing the quiz, win or lose. **If Mario loses, instead of getting a game over, he’s simply sent back to the surface. Snob Biffet’s dialogue is changed to reflect this. *The original legendary prize has been moved back to it's rightful spot in a later level. The new prizes are several copies of two completely optional cards not needed for the main story. *Toad Trainworks has been renamed Regale Trainworks. *The Sunset Express level has been separated into three spots on the map- the first station, the train, and Starlight Cape. Despite this, they're all part of the same level and share the same Mini-Paint Star. *A new mandatory level has been added to the end of Chapter 5, Starlight Workshop. The Tangerine Grand Paint Star has been moved here, while a normal Blue Mini-Paint Star is added to a new screen in the Sunset Express level. *A Pit of (100) Trials is added, accessible via a secret Red Mini-Paint Star in Crimson Tower. **In this pit, Mario must use colored shapes to progress forward. He gets the shapes by defeating enemies in rooms of 10, while he uses his Color Hammer to color the shapes. The shapes are also set to drop by enemy, and are not randomized. Because of this, it’s possible to open the way to the next area without defeating every enemy (hence dropping the “100” from the dungeon name). 'Music' *Most of the music from the original version of Color Splash returns. *Because not all the Koopalings are Chapter bosses anymore, their themes have been repurposed. **"Me Will Rock Me" has been renamed "Koopalings Rock". Though Morton still has it as his battle theme, it's now more of a general Koopaling miniboss theme. Ludwig, the first battle with Roy, Larry and Lemmy also have this as their battle themes. **"Battle with Ludwig" is renamed "General Guy's Professional First Phase". It's now used for the first phase of General Guy's battle. **"Larry's Runaway Train" is just "Battling on a Runaway Train". It's now used as the Sunset Express train's battle theme when outside the cabins. **"Lemmy's Grand Finale" is renamed "Blades of the Musketeers." It's now used for all battles with Pitholl & Cucleer, as well as the first battle with Aace. *The theme for the Recorder Thing is now used as 's theme. To cut down on repetition, the song is repeated at one pitch higher after two loops, then returns to normal two loops later. *Some music from previous Paper Mario games also returns. **From Paper Mario 64... ***"General Guy's March" returns as General Guy's cutscene theme. ***"Keeping Pace" is used as the second phase of the General Guy battle, replacing the original track in that span of time. **From Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door... ***"New Party Member" returns as the jingle for gaining a new partner. ***"Learning a New Skill" returns as the theme for learning a partner's abilities. ***"Luigi's Theme" returns as the cutscene theme of Luigi. ***"Invincible Shadow Queen Battle" is used for the unwinnable battle against . ***"Final Battle" is used for the EX Mode's final battle with after becomes Retro . ***"Rawk Hawk Battle" is used for the Roshambeau battle against Rawk Hawk. **From Super Paper Mario... ***"O'Chunks, Warrior" returns as O'Chunks' cutscene theme. **From Paper Mario Sticker Star and Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut, in addition to those songs that returned and remain... ***"Supreme Sparkling King" drops Bowser from the track name. The song is repurposed as a battle theme for . ***"Power of a Royal Sticker" is used as 's cutscene theme. ***"Sparkling King and Co" drops Bowser from the track name. The song is used as a battle theme for . ***"Spectacular Finale" is used during the final phase of Mario's battle with . ***"Endlessly Hungry Petey Piranha Battle" is used for the EX Mode's bonus boss fight against Petey Piranha. *A few new music pieces have been created for Color Splash Recut. *Of the music that was removed... **As Things are now Artifacts and are no longer used for battle, most of their musical scores have been dummied out. They're still in the game's files to cut down on further debugging, but inaccessible except through hacking. **The only remaining Thing themes are the aforementioned repurposed Recorder Thing and the Piggy Bank. 'Story' 'Intro' It was a dark and stormy night. ...No, really- this is how the story begins. On that night, two hooded strangers head towards a small Pad over the river. The duo knock on the door. Within seconds, who else but Mario answers the door. Mario is happy to see the two, unhooding themselves to reveal Princess Peach and Toadsworth. Unfortunately, Mario soon becomes aware something is very wrong when Peach looks worried, holding an odd letter in her hands. The warmth of the fireplace and photos of past epic adventures in Mario's new Pad does little to ease the two heroes and the even more depressed Toadsworth. Mario takes a look at the letter. It keeps unfolding until Mario realizes the horror of the letter. It's not a letter at all- it's a Brustache (a paintbrush person) folded like paper by strange yet familiar magic. The horror of such a concept takes Mario off guard, and he drops the Paperfied Brustache. Mario regains his bearing when he sees a postal stamp on the back of the Brustache- what looks like a Grand Power Star, but within two circles and some patterns around it. Thinking on it, Mario finally realizes what's so odd about the stamp- it matches a mark he's been seeing in his dreams ever since the beginning of last year's Sticker Fest. In turn, his local doctor Merlon told Mario it matched the mark of Prism Island, which Mario has a map of on a billboard to remind him of. Now knowing where they have to go, Mario, Peach and Toadsworth take the Princess' boat across the stormy sea. As they sail and brave the violent waves, our heroes can only wonder what waits beyond the storm, on Prism Island... 'Prologue' Their little boat trip to the island is a rough one. With waves, not even the Toads from Pirate's Grotto could even face on a night like this. 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Luigi Intermission 1' 'Chapter 3' 'Luigi Intermission 2' 'Chapter 4' 'Luigi Intermission 3' 'Chapter 5' 'Luigi Intermission 4' 'Chapter 6 Part 1' 'Chapter 6 Part 2' 'Pre Chapter 7' 'Luigi Intermission 5' 'What Happened Long Ago' 'Loose Ends, Other Foes and Another Hero' 'Chapter 7' 'Ending' 'Postgame- Before, Yet After the End' 'EX Mode' PAPER BOWSER COLOR SMASH 'EX Mode Prologue' 'EX Mode Stage 1' Sacred Forest 'EX Mode Stage 2' Starlight Workshop 'EX Mode Stage 3' Golden Coliseum 'EX Mode Stage 4' Kiwano Temple 'EX Mode Stage 5' Crimson Tower 'EX Mode Stage 6' Bloo Bay Beach 'EX Mode Stage 7' Fortune Island 'EX Mode Stage 8' Redpepper Volcano 'EX Mode Finale' Aurora Underground one last time 'Ex Mode Postgame Bosses' 'Stingers' 'Partners' 'Main Story' 'Optional' 'Ex Mode Partner' 'Battle Moves' 'Cards' 'Artifacts' 'Enemy Cards' 'Enemies' 'Normal Enemies' 'Bosses' Bold '''denotes a Grand Paint Star boss or final boss. ''Italics ''denotes a bonus boss. ''Both denotes a powerful superboss. 'EX Mode Enemies 'EX Mode Bosses' 'Roshambeau' *Roshambeau has been overhauled. **The Roshambeau Medals are no longer earned by clearing certain levels. Instead, Mario gets them immediately after defeating certain bosses. ***1: Defeat Morton in Crimson Tower. ***2: Defeat Iggy in Golden Coliseum. ***3: Defeat Ludwig on Vortex Island. ***4: Defeat Wendy on Fortune Island. Winning this tournament also rewards Roy's card. ***5: Defeat Larry on the Sunset Express. ***6: Defeat Pitholl and Cucleer in Redpepper Crater. ***7: Defeat Lemmy in Sacred Forest. ***8: Defeat Aace in Koopalings' Castle. ***9 (NEW): Obtain in the mail from Rosalina after completing the main story. ***This change also means Rock Paper Wizard or the other RSB bosses will always show up with a miniboss card reward. **Mario can enter a Roshambeau tourney as many times as he wants. **Each opponent has a string of moves they do in order. If Mario somehow matches the opponent more than the number of moves in the string, the string simply starts over again. **Each opponent now does a series of animations before picking their first move. The animation order dictates what their first move will be. **Coin Rewards have been drastically reduced as a counter to all the changes. Furthermore, when replaying a temple, Mario only gets 30% of the listed prize for re-defeating an opponent. 'Roshambeau Opponents' 'Super Flags' 'Development' Realizing the backlash the original Wii U version garnered from the March 2016 Nintendo Direct alone, as well as how the game didn’t really reflect what most of the creative team wanted despite the constant PR by previous producer Kensuke Tanabe, Miyamoto decided he could put aside some (though not all) of his beliefs to improve the game. Rather than its own game, Color Splash Recut was meant to be a free update to the Wii U version. There were problems, however. While several gameplay issues could be patched with little-to-no effort, the characters and story would require much more reworking to completely bring the game up to standards. In addition, a patch wouldn’t be enough to undo the negative reputation Color Splash gained. After much discussion, the Koizumi led team decided it would be more productive to relaunch Color Splash on the Nintendo Switch with the overhauled content. During all this, Koizumi and Miyamoto negotiated more on the character situation. Impressed with Sticker Star Recut including more main series characters even with the loosened restrictions, yet seeing several gameplay situations elsewhere, Koizumi and Miyamoto came to a more relaxed agreement. This time, there could be as many original characters as the team wanted. However, the team would have to make a real effort to include main series characters, instead of the quarter-hearted research that was done with the original version. Some main series characters would also have to be heavily involved in the main story. With this, Miyamoto gave clearance for Koizumi and the team to access the Super Mario archives of the whole franchise. Rather than re-use Taro Kudo again, as the staff was wary of including anyone within Tanabe’s inner circle, Koizumi brought on Super Mario Odyssey’s writers and some remaining veteran Paper Mario staff to rework the original script. Most glaringly, the new writers found the written paper jokes intrusive and repetitious. Upon learning the paper jokes only came about because of the initial story and character restrictions, the new writers were given the go ahead to completely replace those jokes from the script. 'Recut Version 1' While Color Splash Recut was being developed, the concept artists were called back to both design new characters and redesign several of the Toads into more individualized characters. Unfortunately, while some of the designs were well received by internal staff review and a test audience, several others were not. Of the new designs, the entire Vellbex and Memphawk species were seen as uncanny and not fitting the Paper Mario aesthetic in a bad way. Other characters such as the Deeps Sisters were also unappealing to the review staff. In addition, even though O’Chunks and Nastasia were using their original designs, they were seen as distracting by testers. Because the script had been rewritten to heavily include O’Chunks, however, combined with the shorter timetable, there was no way to remove O’Chunks completely. Finally, while the friendly character diversity had expanded to include the Piantas from Super Mario Sunshine, and while the Memphawks were based on Rawk Hawk, it was felt the lack of a third main series NPC species went against the terms of the agreement with Miyamoto. Faced with all these criticisms and the dwindling development time, yet not wanting a repeat of the original Color Splash’s reception, the development team quickly designed several of the problem characters to better match the Paper Mario style. In addition, Lakitus were added to the cast of NPCs, since they had previously been friendly in both versions of Mario & Luigi Paper Jam. As time was running out, though, the Memphawk and Vellbex variety was reduced to four designs per, rather than each age and gender combination having thee different versions. 'Gallery' Memphawks v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|The Memphawks, a fight-loving eagle race backwards derived from Rawk Hawk. Due to the short time limit in redesigning NPC characters for version 2, there's less variations in the basic templates. Louis v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Louis, a Memphawk who is a huge fan of Mario's. This is version 2 of the character. Iron Hard Jonny (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Iron Hard Jonny, the leader of Yellow Rescue Squad. This is version 2 of the character. Yellow Rescue Squad (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|The other members of the Yellow Rescue Squad. From top to bottom, The Invisible Caan, Sol, Veronica, and Armstrong. This is version 2 of the squad. Orion v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Orion, former leader of Yellow Rescue Squad. Nowadays, he researches Prism Island's legends. Orion lives with his son Louis and pet Chomp Princess, at Chateau Chanterelle. This is version 2 of the character. Mawk Hawk v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Mawk Hawk, owner of the Action Command Dojo in Port Prisma. She also trained someone who's especially famous in Glitzville and lives up to the Hawk name. This is version 2 of the character. Pawk Hawk v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Pawk Hawk, co-owner of the Action Command Dojo. Compared to Mawk, Pawk is quite lazy. Nevertheless, he supervises. This is version 2 of the character. Fribyrd v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Fribyrd, a ranger who lives near Daffodil Peak. Fribyrd replaces the Toad ranger from the original game. This is version 2 of the character. Ferress v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Ferress, the easy going foreman of Regale Trainworks and an old friend of Orion's. This is version 2 of the character. Vellbex v2 (Mario Story Fruit Shake).png|The Vellbex, a race of goats with a low population around the world, even their native Prism Island. Of all the characters to be redesigned from version 1, the Vellbex's first designs were incredibly poorly received. Kidd the Vellbex v3 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Kidd the Vellbex, a renegade member of the inactive Purple Rescue Squad. This is version 3 of the character. Squad Captain v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|The Squad Captain, racelifted from a Toad to a Vellbex. The Squad Captain has more of a role in Color Splash Recut's story beyond the Rescue Squads. Baabeaussa v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Captain Baabeaussa, a Vellbex pirate who sails the seas of the world searching for treasure to help the remaining members of her species. Baabeaussa has lost quite a few appendages over the years. Baabeaussa replaces the red Toad captain. This is version 2 of the character. Caapri (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Caapri, Baabeaussa's niece. For a young Vellbex girl, Caapri has surprising adult knowledge and even an incredibly deep singing voice. Caapri replaces one of the red Toad crewmates. This is version 2 of the character. Billy v2 (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Billy, a member of the missing Purple Rescue Squad. Gee, I wonder whose child he is? This is version 2 of the character. Marirana (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Marirana Deeps, an optimistic yet sometimes ignorant Beepboxer dancer. This is version 2 of the character. In fact, Marirana was one of the most criticized version 1 designs. Suebelle (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut).png|Suebelle Deeps, an easily annoyed yet passionate Beepboxer dancer. This is version 2 of the character. In fact, Suebelle was one of the most criticized version 1 designs. O'Chunks v3 (Super Paper Mario).png|O'Chunks, a simple minded former general Mario fought in the past. He's seen the error of his ways and is on Prism Island with Nastasia. Nastasia v2 (Super Paper Mario).png|Nastasia, a woman of mysterious origin who was once the secretary of the antagonistic Count Bleck. With Bleck's whereabouts unknown for years, Nastasia has been feeling depressed. A trip to Prism Island should fix that, though. Lakitu NPCs (Paper Mario).png|Lakitu NPCs of both ages and genders. Lakitus weren't in the original Color Splash or the first version of Color Splash Recut. Stabyltu (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut Switch).png|Stabyltu, a professional, tidy Lakitu member of Blue Rescue Squad. In Recut version 1, Stabyltu was a Toad named Stabyl T. Lakitaku (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut Switch).png|Lakitaku, a Lakitu who runs the Prisma Museum. He replaces the Card Connoisseur Toad from the original Color Splash and version 1 of Color Splash Recut.. Lakishima (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut Switch).png|Lakishima, girlfriend of Lakitaku. Lakishima will tell Mario and friends where a Cut-Out zone can be found- for some coinage, that is. Lakishima replaces the Deep Cuts Toad from the original Color Splash and version 1 of Color Splash Recut. LD the Lakitu (Paper Mario Color Splash Recut Switch).png|LD, a young Lakitu boy with a disco-like attitude. LD watches over Lighthouse Island's...lighthouse. LD replaces LD the Vellbex boy from version 1 of CS Recut, who in turn replaces the semi-generic Toad from the original game. 'Trivia' *The original sprites sheets of most of the Wii U version's characters are still in the game's files. They can only be accessed by hacking. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Remakes Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Games